


Dare x Dare

by Dullahan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, I admit there IS smut, I don't know if I'll ever write smut, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Never expected to have 1000 hits, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Sexting, Strip Tease, There may be a bit of smut, This all started in my exam period, okay, with a tie, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dullahan/pseuds/Dullahan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual, Kise's planning a party, and this time, it'll actually work out.<br/>Except for the part where something goes wrong.<br/>And that something is an idiot named Kagami thinking that a bottle of fruit champagne was actually juice punch and served everyone a generous portion of it.</p><p>Well, at the end it all ends well. Of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dare x Drunkenness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like, my first work ever.  
> *fidgets fidgets*  
> ._. HOPE U LIKE.

As usual, Kise's planning to plan a party. And this time, he's actually already invited them, meaning the Teikou basketball team and Kagami and Tatsuya, unlike last time -and all the other times before- where he had work coming from his boss, or a basketball session, or a photo shoot, or was simply scolded and punished by his parents to not plan something as extravagant as a party. Though they were worried for nothing because, first, there weren't going to be any girls -and Aomine **did not** count Momoi as a girl- and second, Kise was dating Kuroko. Hopefully he'll tell his parents when the time comes.

Kagami, also, had planned long ago to tell his parents about him and Aomine, but, every time he faced them and saw their expecting gaze, asking if he had a girlfriend, he just couldn't.

He didn't have the heart to shatter his parent's wish.

Akashi and Midorima were by far the only ones who declined the invitation because, for certain reasons, Akashi said that he never attends events like these and that he prefers _watching_ to participating, and Midorima was just plain not interested at all. 

When they had arrived at Kise's _very humble_ home. Meaning a three stories high, luxurious modern penthouse situated in the middle of nowhere, also containing a swimming pool and a private basketball court.

And here they were, sitting in this gigantic living room, six of them, playing spin the bottle.

How they came to be?

Well.

 

Kagami had grabbed a bottle, thinking it was juice punch since it was aligned with the other fruit punches, and took six cups to fill them with it.

Unsurprisingly, the bottle turned out to be a little bit tougher than juice punch, and before they knew it, they were all drunk.

Murasakibara, being the gigantic baby and the food addict, was a whiny drunk. He kept asking for more and more and more food, candies, snacks, drinks... Swallowing them one after one like a trash-can. Not even bothering to take off the plastic wraps before munching. Normally, Tatsuya would've taken care of him when he was in this state, but...

Himuro, as much as he'll like to take care of Atsushi, was a talkative drunk. The guy was always so composed, so reliable, that he was the most surprising out of all. He kept chattering about his problems, his worries, and Taiga. Oh, how he liked to talk about Kagami. Kagami's favourite foods, drinks, colours, his stories, his embarrassing moments. If Kagami was in his right state of mind, he would've shouted and yelled at Tatsuya for spilling all of his secrets, not that it was really his fault.

Kagami, peculiarly, was a quiet, obedient drunk. He flushed when people said things about him and hid behind Aomine's back. He seemed more like a scolded puppy than he would like to admit. The ressemblance between Nigou and Kagami suddenly seemed closer.

Aomine, like always, was boastful even when he was drunk. He boasted about his basketball skills, about how he practiced so he could become better, and also complained about how the others were just giving up so easily, without even trying. He basically protected Kagami by doing nothing and claimed that he alone could.

Kuroko was an expressive drunk, unlike his usual self, and that being the main reason why he hated drinking because he knew that he would do shameful things that he usually didn't even dare to think about. Like how he was now clinging to Kise, unable to let go and wantonly repeating that he wanted to be alone with him, that he needed him. His face was flushed and he kept touching Kise everywhere and kissing him.

Kise, being the one who was supposed to take care of all of them, (responsibly) told Kuroko that this was not the time and (irresponsibly) also told him that later would be good and suggested for everyone to play a game to get their minds off things.

The game suggested, however, was not a game to be taken lightly.

 


	2. Dare x Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea actually came to me when I was in the middle of memorizing exams stuff... I donno why

It was as if he could read their minds. But he didn't really mind, it was only a game, after all. They had pushed him forward and everyone looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to spin the bottle comfortably lying on the middle of the floor.

Kagami knew what they were all thinking as well as he knew that there would be 1 chance in 6 that he could spin the bottle and make it land exactly on Aomine. He also knew that if he didn't, which was highly probable, Aomine would get mad and say he did it on purpose and would accuse him of cheating, which was just plain stupid. He knows that maybe, only maybe, he's a bit drunk, because he doesn't know what to do. All he wants is to continue hiding behind Aomine or to crawl into his lap, feeling safe and covered by his arms and sleep. 

His mind was a bit hazy, so he didn't really know what he was doing. It seemed like fun, so when Kise asked if he wanted to play, he nodded faintly, his eyes confused and his brain not processing what he got himself into.

Shakily, with trembling fingers, he positioned the bottle and made it spin. He closed his eyes, hoping for the best -and he wasn't sure what was the best-, because wherever the bottle landed, he would have to kiss that other person.

No one moved, no one dared to move. It spun for what seemed like days, and, in slow motion, the tip of the bottle pointed in the direction of...

"..." It wasn't Aomine, but it could've been worse, he tried to convince himself.

"..." It could've been Kise.

"..." It could've been Kuroko.

"..." It could've been Murasakibara.

Instead, it was Himuro.

Oh, so he'll just have to kiss Himuro. No big deal, he was only his big brother.

 

* * *

 

Aomine was fuming. He didn't look happy at all.

But who would look happy if his boyfriend was going to kiss another person _right in front of them_? Not Aomine Daiki.

Aomine was already jealous of the close relationship they had between them. The rings, the texts, and ever since they had mended their broken relationship, their friendship. He had once asked Kagami to take the ring off, at least when he was at home and when they were alone, and Kagami had refused, saying that the ring was only a memento of their early days of childhood.

And, one time, he almost 'lost' the ring -it was actually innocently lying in the depts of Aomine's bag- and he remained very upset for the next two weeks, ignoring Aomine, claiming that he had stolen it from him and hid it on purpose. Aomine had had multiple headaches trying to get Kagami to forgive him, even though it was his fault in the first pace, not that he'll ever admit it. Since then, he never tried anything else but he always glared at the ring whenever he was sure that Kagami wasn't looking.

Kagami stoop up from his sitting position and wobbled towards Himuro, who was observing all of this in quiet amusement -he sobered up quite a bit- and planted himself right on top of him, sitting in his lap, their face inches apart. Himuro didn't move and glanced at Aomine's furious expression.

Was he really going to do it?

Aomine didn't have the guts to stop him because he had been the one to fully support his boyfriend in spinning the bottle, thinking that he was too scared to do it. Normally, it was true that his little tiger would never do something like this. Taiga had always been too embarrassed, too loyal, too innocent to ever consider cheating on Aomine and Aomine would't have anything less. But, right now, Kagami was not in his right mind.

Looks like Aomine overestimated Taiga's endurance over alcohol.

Kagami slowly inched his face forward and planted a small, dry kiss on Himuro's forehead.

"There." Kagami said, satisfied, looking proud of himself. He looked so adorable and dorky at the same time that even Kise wanted to go hug him and choke him until he was a gagging mess. That accomplished look plus that dazed look in his eyes made him seem younger, if that was even possible with his childish face.

"Aww, Kagamicchi, that's so cute!" Kise couldn't control himself anymore and lunged forward, almost stepping on poor Nigou and crushing Kagami with all his weight. 

Aomine was positively seething. He reeked of the smell of anger. His eyes darted around and locked themselves onto Kise, literally screaming 'DANGER' as he stomped towards him. And Kuroko, quick-witted as always, grabbed Kise from behind and dragged him away from Aomine's path. Kuroko was, thankfully, sober.

Aomine glared at Kise, who was now raising his hands defensively, and wrapped his arms around Kagami protectively, whispering. "Now, tell me, how should I punish _you_ later, hmm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully was a longer chapter than most of my chapters


	3. Dare x 7 minutes in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need I say? The chapter's name tells all one needs to know...

They spun the bottle three more times, which resulted in a sober and involuntary Kuroko forced to kiss Kise, who was still grinning twenty minutes later, and a slightly drunk Murasakibara maintaining in place a struggling Aomine and kissing him on the cheek, and, at last, Kagami, who was more than uncooperative, held down on the ground and was kissed -meaning a lick on the face- by his _dear_ friend Nigou.

Everyone was supposed to start to sober up, but, thanks to _Kise_ , who had begun to slip drugs into their friends drink just to see a drunk Kuroko again. But Kuroko, who was very evil, noticed, and pretended to know nothing and didn't touch his drink for the rest of the evening.

Needless to say, everybody else except them remained drunk.

Next, just for fun, Kuroko urged Kise to play 7 minutes in heaven. He faked his expression and masked his face, blushing as if he was drunk.

And of course, Kise agreed.

 

* * *

 

 

In the first round, Kagami was picked to go in the closet with Aomine. Who knows what happened in there. All that they know, is that when they were inside Kise's walking closet, we could here shuffling and banging sounds from the outside and guttural moans most likely made by a _very_ drunk, _very_ **expressive** Kagami. 

Himuro and Kise both agreed that it won't be a wise decision to bother them while they were probably having fun and enjoying their -ahum- _moment_.

Well, they also decided to continue the game in another closet.

 

Now it was Murasakibara's turn with Himuro to go in the magical closet. They stepped inside, and nothing could be heard from the outside this time because Kise had cleverly chosen a soundproof closet. And he now realised it had been a great idea to soundproof a closet, because when the pair stepped out, Murasakibara was looking satisfied while Himuro's expression was a mixture between embarrassement and disappointment. On his neck and below his jaw and chin, were several visible marks that we tend to call 'hickeys'.

It seems that something may had blossomed between these two after all. Even though Himuro had never expressed any sort of attraction towards Murasakibara.

And Atsushi just, never expressed affection for anything other than food. 

But now look at those two, Himuro glancing towards Murasakibara -and his food- every second or so and Atsushi giving Himuro a hungry stare (as expected) every time he saw the marks he left on Tatsuya's body. Kise could almost feel the heat passing through their gaze and he swallowed when he though about what would happen if he and Kuroko were to remain in the closet for 7 minutes.

As promised, Kuroko pulled him along and they strode towards the closet, opened the door, and closed it behind them. When they finished, Aomine was back with Kagami, sleeping soundlessly in his lap, his neck covered in more hickeys than Himuro and his lips puffy. Himuro flushed when Murasakibara rested his head on top of his, sniffing his hair and lying there comfortably with his eyes half-closed. 

Suddenly, Kise thought about Akashi and Midorima's plain excuses for not coming, and realized that they sounded pretty much like the same lame answers that you give a teacher when she asks why you didn't do your homework. Midorima and Akashi said that they were _busy_ and _not interested_. Akashi's voice impassive and commanding as always, but Midorima's was weird. He was stuttering, and Kise thinks he heard him mutter something along the lines of 'Akashi, I'm try-trying to...ah, stop it!'. Kise's knowing smirk was noticed by Kuroko, and he promised himself to ask Kise about it. Later.

Kise was having a very happy life. And the single, sensual kiss he got from Kuroko in the closet followed by an index resting on his lips was a promise for more, at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I wrote something that's a least decent.  
> I'm sorry these a still my first fanfics...
> 
> (I don't even know who's the main anymore, meh, I'll make that everybody then)
> 
>  
> 
> OH, YEAH, I FORGOT, by the way, should I write what Midorima and Akashi are doing? Maybe as a sidefic... (ANSWERS pls)


	4. Dare x Karaoke

They had eaten diner -they were forced to eat by Kise's nagging mom- and were shooed out of the living room by Kise's dad who was having guests. At first, Kise's parents had been extremely surprised to see five grown teenagers at their doorsteps and were very unpleased to know Kise's party plans at the last minute, but they welcomed them into their house anyways because his parents knew Kise was the only one to blame for their ignorance.

They had considered to play a match of basketball in Kise's private court, but, sadly, Kagami was so drunk he couldn't see his hands even if you placed them in front of his eyes and waved, so they decided to go to the karaoke room.

They voted for which couple could sing and mimes the exact meaning of the song the most.

Kagami took the microphone and started a song.

His mind was hazy, but he vaguely recalls how Alex taught him to dance. His sweat slicked skin making it easy to run his hands along the sharp curves of his body, outlining every shape and guiding it through the music. His hips were swinging on their own, as if dancing through the beat and towards the waves of the song. His hands were pumping on his chest, on his legs, and he allowed them to clutch his shirt every time the drum in the background would make a thud. His body was dancing to the rhythms of the beat.

 

_**Tell me how you like it baby (Tell me how you want it baby)** _

_**Do you want it fast or slow? (Give it to you all night)** _

 

Aomine was transfixed by his hands, touching places so openly, and his eyes followed his partner's every moves. It was as if they were on a basketball court, and as if they were both in the Zone. Kagami's eyes, though unfocused, were as mesmerizing and alluring as they were when Taiga was beneath him on the bed. Aomine would not lose to him. Kagami may have beat him once on the court, but he won't let him beat him again.

He won't ever lose.

And with that thought in mind, he took the other microphone.

 

 

**_Cuz I get so excited baby, when you're taking off my clothes (Damn)_ **

**_Time and time again I done try to be the one in your life_ **

 

 

His deep, rough voice touched inside Kagami's heart and soul. It pierced through his thoughts and clouded his mind. 

Aomine's hands stayed on his chest and his hips bucked. Once, twice. His head swung, and his hands wove their way through the air, as if he was tearing through something, breaking free. One of his indexes trailed a line across his chest and it looked like his being was part of the song. Of the beat. Every word he sang were full of meaning and sincerity.

"Wow, I never knew Aominecchi could sing like that. Or dance at all," Kise's voice was full of awe, even as he was watching, he felt the rising tension between those two and also the rising heat. Like a wave, the glances between the singing duo was increasing with each movement, with each line.

"Kagami-kun had always brought out the best in Aomine-kun," Kuroko said pensively. It was because Kagami had come to Japan, that Aomine had begun to show more interest into basketball, and for that, he will always be grateful to him.

 

**_You should stay another night with me_ **

 Aomine was circling Kagami. The predatory gleam was obvious in his dark blue eyes. 

**_Oh woahh_ **

**_A one night stand is all I need_ **

 He lifted Kagami's chin with his finger and whispered hotly in his ear, " _I just want you tonight, baby_."

**_Just you and me_ **

**_You should stay another night with me_**  

Kagami blushed. "Maybe later."

**_Oh woahh_ **

**_A one night stand is all I need_ **

 

They finished the song together, ending it with a high-note.

Before anybody could've said anything, Kagami pulled Aomine towards him and, with a dangerous glance, roughly planted his lips on Aomine's. Aomine circled his arms around Kagami's hips and pushed them both on the sofa, letting Kagami rest on top of him. "Eager, aren't we?"

Unwilling to part, even for a breath of air, Kagami's mouth opened for a split of a second before closing around Aomine's again. The latter's tongue lazily poked at his bottom lip and he let him gain access. It felt so good. As he felt Aomine's tongue invade his mouth and licking around the corners of the inside of his cheeks, Kagami shuddered and moaned, making Aomine's body hotter and hotter. Kagami felt Aomine's smirk through the kiss but he didn't care. 

As he finally parted their lips, succumbing to the need for air, a thread of saliva could be seen connecting their lips, who were inches apart.

He wanted _more_.

They seemed to have forgotten the four pairs of eyes who were watching their every moves.


	5. Dare x Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do dares.  
> ONLY dares.
> 
> Oh shit.

"Stop, Kagamicchi, Aominecchi, you guys are ruining my innocent eyes!" Kise said, his blush made his face beet red. He was running across the karaoke room with his eyes closed, his hands wildly waving back and forth, collidding with lumps of furnitures and almost tripping over the stairs, until Murasakibara grabbed his collar and put him down. "Stop it! Kurokocchi and I haven't gotten that far yet!"

Kagami made a whiny sound in his throat as he suddenly seemed to recall that there were other humans in the room. He sat up abruptly, his head almost knocking the lamp behind.

They saw him and Aomine make out. They saw them. THEY. SAW.

He pushed himself off of Aomine and sat down on the couch, his face even redder than his hair. For a moment, he forgot where he was and he felt extremely embarrassed that Kuroko saw him kissing Aomine. He's sure that his evil two-faced demon friend will make fun of him with that expressionless face of his tomorrow and everyday of his life and even remind him of it after years, when they grew all old and wrinkly.

What's been done has been done. He technically shouldn't blame Aomine because it had been him who had initiated the kiss, so it wasn't Aomine's fault.

He glanced at Aomine's direction, ready to forgive him, and saw the bastard's arrogant smirk plastered across his face, a sexy expression in his eyes, looking not in the least apologetic.

Well then.

He'll kill that Ahomine later. 

 

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.

They thought about other things to do, but none of them were any better. But this one was still the worse of all.

"Murasakibara-kun, dare or dare?" Kuroko asked, his innocent eyes sparkling yet his face remained inscrutable. Kise honestly never saw him this excited before.

Murasakibara continued munching on his chips while he pondered for a second, seemingly thinking seriously about which one he'll choose even though there wasn't really a choice. Then, a full ten seconds later, his eyes widened as if he just realized the choices offered before him.

"Dare." he said.

"Murasakibara-kun, I dare you to eat something Aomine-kun prepares." Kuroko said without missing a beat, as if he was waiting for this moment all night long. As an answer, Murasakibara only scrunched his eyebrows together and glared at Aomine.

"Are you trying to poison him, Kuroko?! He. Will. Die." Kagami emphasized every word, waving his hand frantically in front of Kuroko's face, then he gestured towards the laughing mess who was Aomine, "This bastard can't cook for shit!"

"Hey! Well, Kagami, last time I made something for you," Aomine said, sitting upwards and hugging Kagami from behind, "You looked like you enjoyed it."

Kagami snorted and looked away from him. A faint pink blush dusting his cheeks. "I enjoyed it because you made it for me, dumbass! Not because it was good."

Then Kagami's blushing face turned into a horrified one, as he was just realizing his mistake. He just boasted Aomine's ego. In front of everyone. Aomine laughed at his boyfriend, his grin so wide Kuroko was starting to worry if his face hurt.

"Okay, so Murasakibara-kun, will you do it?" Kuroko asked. 

He nodded while stuffing his face in candies. 

Aomine walked towards the kitchen and chuckled darkly. "I'm gonna make you regret this decision, Atsushi."

 

* * *

 

 

Murasakibara did regret it at the end. His face had looked green at first, after tasting the drink made in the blender, and had now turned a dark shade of purple. Because of various aliments -that Aomine did not know the name of- that was put in the blender with orange juice punch and milk, Atsushi had a terrible stomachache and was transported into Kise's guest room, probably staying for the night as he was grumbled things like 'I'm going to crush you, Aomine-chin' between hiccups.

"So, who wants to go next?" Himuro asked. It was supposed to be Murasakibara's turn to ask someone, since he was the one being dared, but, in this state, he was most likely to vomit on someone.

Everyone looked around, and, as if on cue, mutually decided that Kise would go next.

"Eh?" Kise glanced at Kuroko hopelessly, wishing that he knew who to dare, and dare do what. "Um, then, Aominecchi, I dare you to..."

"Guess who is Kagami by touching our faces while being blindfolded. Then, even if it isn't Kagami, you have to kiss them." Kise blurted out. He vaguely remembers having being dared that once by one of his coworkers in the modelling industry, and saying 'well, I don't have a lover'. At the end, he was dared to kiss one of his fans and he evaded the dare by kissing their cheek. He purposefully didn't mention the 'absolutely-having-to-kiss-their-mouth' part because he was scared that if Aominecchi chose the wrong person, he'll have to kiss Kuroko for a full minute. 

Hopefully, if that ever happens, Aominecchi could cleverly evade the kiss and  _not_ kiss his partner's mouth.

But sadly, Aomine was not clever.

Everyone was speechless when they heard Kise's outburst. They all thought it had to be a dare he was given at some point in his life, otherwise Kise never would've come up with ideas like these.

"Heh, sounds like fun." Aomine licked his lips and gave a pointed look to Taiga. He let himself be blindfolded by Kuroko and shook his head to see if the it could come off. No such luck.

Then, the four remaining members formed a circle around him and took his hands to place them carefully upon their faces when their turn came.

First, came Kuroko.

"Hmm. Let's see," Aomine hummed. He faked his voice so that sarcasm was evident in it, "I wonder, is this Nigou?"

Kuroko remained expressionless. Of course.

Then, came Himuro.

"Well, well, well. I couldn't mistake my little tiger for its brother, could I?" Aomine said, his hands carefully touching his bangs. "By the way, Himuro, Taiga is _mine_. I won't let your precious ring come across our relationship."

Third, came Kise.

"Your face is too bright, I can see it through the blindfold," Aomine muttered, "At least now it doesn't hurt my eyes."

Last, came Kagami.

"Oh, this one's familiar, but I'm not so sure," Aomine said, feigning innocence, "I need to make sure."

His hand wandered behind Kagami, snaking around his neck, feeling his jaw, his eyes, his lips. He inclined his face so that he knew his lips were aligned with Kagami's, smirking. Then he turned Kagami around and kissed his neck, not even bothering to take off the blindfold, briefly sinking his teeth into Kagami's sensitive skin.

Kagami yelped. 

"Idiot!" he hissed.

"Kagami-kun, your weren't meant to speak before Aomine-kun declared that you were Kagami-kun." Kuroko said amiably, his eyes shining and knowing all-too-well that Aomine already knew before he touched his face.

"Well, screw that! I'm not playing anymore!" Kagami sat down and crossed his arms in front of his chest, pouting like a child who had his toy taken away.

"Not before I dare you to do something, _Taiga_." Aomine said, finally taking off the blindfold.

That was not fair, Aomine knew that Kagami was helpless when he called him 'Taiga'.

 

* * *

 

 

"Bakagami, I dare you to do a semi-nude strip tease in my lap in front of everyone." he said.

It was as if the world stopped moving and that everyone on the whole planet was watching Kagami's face run through a book of different emotions in a matter of seconds. And he flat out refused to do what Aomine had carefully planned.

"No."

"Kagami-kun..."

"No."

"Taiga."

" _No_."

"Kagamicchi."

" _NO_."

" _Taiga_." Aomine's voice cut through Kagami's thoughts. Even when Himuro spoke his name, he didn't feel anything. But when it was Aomine, it was as if he felt an adamant attraction towards the sounds his mouth made when he said the two syllables, towards the shapes his lips would form when saying his given name. 

He shivered and suddenly felt very angry.

Angry at his body, who couldn't oppose Aomine even when he really wanted to punch him for doing this to him. He took a shuddering breath, allowing his mind to go blank and to relax his trembling voice when he answered.

"Fine." 

"But later," Kagami added.

Aomine raised his eyebrow and shot Kise a look. Between the both of them, they could understand what it meant. It meant that Kagami was willing to do a strip tease _in front of him_ and not caring about the results. And Kise understood Aomine's sudden possessiveness of not letting others see that scene.

"Aww, I understand you wanting to keep Kagamicchi to yourself, Aominecchi," Kise said, nodding knowingly as if he was the wisest man in the world, resulting in Kuroko giving him a sideways glare. 

"Kise, I dare you to post on your Twitter page that you have a lover and send Kuroko's picture tagged on it," Kagami mercilessly snapped at him when it was agreed that he didn't need to do a strip tease in front of everyone. Yes, it was all his fault, he deserved it.

"Um, can I refuse the dare?" Kise asked in a small voice.

"No."

Kise sighed and, swiftly pulling out his phone from his pocket, he quickly unlocked it with his password and...

Snap!

Picture taken.

Or not.

Kuroko had disappeared.

"Kise-kun, I do not appreciate to have my picture taken and much less having people I do not know seeing it. You will need to catch me to finish your dare."

 

And the night ended with Kise running all over the place, searching for Kuroko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the title was originally the series's name, because they talk about the same thing.  
> Finally, stuff hapen in this story written only for me to feel the satisfaction of finishing a story I came up with while reading and memorizing exams stuffs. (And I hope the humans who actually spend time reading this enjoys it 2)  
> I CANT BELIEVE I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS MUCH.  
> im sorry some people actually write like 12 times this much but lemme just..... ARGH.
> 
> P.S. Maybe I'll add a sequel.  
> (Naa, scratch that, I love this story away too much to end it here, but don't tell the author I told you, the author'll be very mad, very mad indeed...)


	6. Dare x Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorin on the phone...sexting with Akashi.  
> Midorima's bad at it.  
> Ok.  
> Well, he tries. At least.

**Sidefic**

**____________________**

 

"Kagami-kun, Takao-kun just asked me to dare Midorima-kun to text vulgar messages to Akashi-kun." Kuroko said while drinking soda.

Kagami spit out his own drink. "What?!"

"I believe that it's called 'sexting'." Kuroko said, maintaining a face with less expression than a brick's. "And I also know that you know how it works because Aomine-kun had once told me that he often does it at 2 A.M. in the morning just to annoy you."

"That Ahomine can tell his schedule to everyone, not that I care," Kagami's face was priceless. "If Midorima finds out Takao told you that, don't ever tell him I helped you."

"So that means yes?" 

"Of course 'yes'! I wish Akashi was here so we could see his face when he receives Midorima's text -sext-." Kagami replied, the eagerness in his voice evident. He was practically shouting, and Himuro came poking his head into the room, "Midorima's doing a dare? What is it?"

Kuroko pulled out his phone from his bag and fished Midorima's number from his contacts.

 

**-22:39  midorimakun, I dare you to sext akashikun.**

**-No reply**

**-22:41  midorimakunmidorimakunmidorimakunmidorimakun**

**-22:41  Haa? Why?**

**-22:41  because it's fun**

**-22:42  I don't do fun.**

**-22:42  well you lost against Seirin so now you need to do the dare**

**-22:42  Never.**

**-22:42  or else I'll just tell everybody here that, one time, when I visited your house, we were in your room when suddenly Takao flung the door open and...**

**-22:43  OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK I'LL DO IT NOW KUROKO DON'T YOU DARE**

**-22:43  good**

 

_On the other line..._

Midorima sighed. It was already an awful day. 

First, it was bad news when his coach told him that he needed to go to practice -even on Saturdays! Who the _hell_ went to practice on _Saturdays_?!- because they couldn't beat Seirin. And when he was supposed to go practice, he realized that he couldn't find his lucky item anywhere.

This time, his item for the day was really weird but it had been super easy to procure. He can't believe that he lost it. All that Oha-asa had said was that he needed a pair of well-kept scissors from a friend. But he had specially prepared for it yesterday when he had went to Akashi's house -meaning that he stole the scissors from Akashi-, so how could it just disappear?

Maybe Akashi had found out. Well, if that was the correct conclusion, then he was doomed.

 

_Meanwhile..._

 "Would you look at this? Interesting..." Akashi's voice resonated quietly inside his room. He had quickly identified his own scissors's location when he saw the pair of shiny blades poking out from Midorima's bag. They had seemed familiar, so he took Midorima's bag and hid it in his car, taking it home with him to look through its content. He was actually quite surprised that Midorima possessed his beloved scissors, but he wouldn't call it stealing. 

Midorima _never_ steals.

So why were the pair of scissors in his bag?

_Dringggg~~~~~~~~~~_

Akashi 'tsk'ed and glanced at his phone, who was beeping loudly, interrupting his thoughts. It was Midorima.

 _Hmm, now he comes to give me answer_ s, Akashi thought, _just the person I was waiting for._

He picked up his phone, unlocked it and carefully read the words on the screen once, twice, trice before blinking.

 

**-22:49 Akashi I'm feeling hot.**

 

This was weird. Shintaro was the get-straight-to-the-point type. He never likes to mess around or tell others about his problems. And if he was hot then why was he texting him? It wasn't as if that was also his problem if Shintaro was uncomfortable.

 

**-22:49 ...I believe that you need air-conditioning, Shintaro**

**......**

**-22:49 Akashi...I need you**

**-22:50 I'm not experienced in fixing air-conditioners**

**-22:50 It's hot and it's not because of air-conditioners...**

**-22:50 So...Why do you need me?**

**-No reply**

**-22:50 ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH AKASHI THISISTHEPARTWHEREYOU'RESUPPOSEDTOSAYOHSO _WHERE_ DOYOUNEEDMEBABY**

 

Akashi frowned at his phone and looked up at the ceiling. _Huh?_

Oh, wait. Oh. _Oh._

He smirked. So Midorima was into these kind of things?

 

**-22:50 Well, well, well, Shin-ta-ro, I didn't know you could flirt**

**-22:51 I-I was not _flirting_!**

**-22:51 So where would you imagine me touching you? Hmm? On the neck?**

**-No reply**

**-22:51 On the lips? On your hips?...Maybe _down there_?**

**-22:51 Stop. This is not going to work.**

**-22:51 Isn't it? I bet I can make you hot as I run my tongue across your chest, licking off your sweat and tasting your enticing scent...**

**-22:51 stop.**

**-22:52 My hands are running up your thighs, caressing every inch of you skin...**

**-No reply**

**-22:52 Peppering your neck with kisses here and there, then biting down and leaving various marks on your neck, underneath your jaw...**

**-22:52 sdtop[ aklashi dtopstopstopstop[**

**-22:52 Shintaro, are you pleasuring yourself so much you can't even type?**

**-No reply**

**-22:52 Shintaro?**

**-22:53 Shintaro?**

**-22:54 Shintaro?...Are you still there?**

 

_On the other line..._

"Nghaaa... Seijuro..." Midorima panted, his voice uneven. He was too busy with his 'current predicament' to bother looking at the phone screen, but from the corner of his glasses, he could see the screen lighting up every minute or so.

Whatever. He'll have time to reply later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Mirorin on da phone was actually the idea of another person -FilledwithAoKaga- and I thank u a lot for this idea even though I changed it a bit (idk if you're gonna read this but whatever, I just didn't want to steal the credits *wink*) hehehe...


	7. Dare x Strip Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami pinky promised to do a strip tease for Aomine when they were alone.  
> And he is, unfortunately, a man of his word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is the part where Kagami performs strip tease for Aomine alone with only the two of them. (see what I did there?)  
> And Aomine gets a boner, to put it bluntly.  
> Then Kagami needs to deal with the fact that there's a sexually excited Ahomine in the room, and that he's currently naked.  
> Not a song fic, the song is Rihanna's "Roc me Out" but it's only minor and background music.

Kagami was a nervous wreck. 

He never did this sort of thing and would like it to remain that way. Unfortunately, Aomine had made him pinky promise -heck, who even kept pinky promises anymore?- but then he remembered that Aomine loved pinky promises ever since they had pinky promised to never leave each other. And Kagami respected that.

But he certainly didn't respect that Aomine also made him promise to do the strip tease.

It wasn't that he was shy or anything, in fact, he's only doing it because he was and always is a man of his word. But...

What if Aomine thinks that a girl can do this better than him?

Kagami was always uneasy when it came to that idiot's big boobs obsession.

Before Aomine had met Kagami, almost everyone knew that Aomine was a fan of them. Especially double D's. And Kagami, despite numerous arguments and complaints resulting in Aomine apologizing and comforting Kagami with a 'well, no matter what, _you_ 're better than everything else', always had a small, tiny little doubt that one day Aomine would leave him and go for some chick with all the traits that he didn't possess.

And there was also the fact that doing this was bound to be extremely embarrassing. 

What had he gotten himself into?

 

* * *

 

Kagami slowly walked out of the bathroom, still feeling very much depressed about everything. 

He was going to do this dare at Kise's, and if, _if_ , somebody wakes, then they're dead. Literally dead.

Maybe he should back out of this after all...

Then he vigorously shook his head, as if to clear it from doubt, and hardened his resolve by biting his lips and scrunching together his eyebrows, which only made his face look grumpier than it already was.

He pushed the door open and entered the living room of Kise's house, where Aomine was sitting quietly on the sofa, observing Kagami's every moves, something that was unlike his usual self, who was loud even when he didn't speak. Mostly meaning that he tends to tap his foot without knowing he does it or, because he's clumsy, knock over something that would coincidentally be a mug, or a plate, or an object made of glass, or everything that can shatter into a million pieces. 

Kagami sighed, "Let's get this over with."

"Oi, not so fast," Aomine complained before his Taiga could even do anything, "I want to enjoy _everything_."

The radio was turned on already and it looks like Aomine had specially chosen a song for this dare.

 

**So give it to me like I want it**

**This is for your eyes only**

 

Kagami's eyes widened when he recognized the song, and he flinched when he was proven right, seeing as the next lyrics were:

 

**Roc me out, back and forth**

**Roc me out, on the floor**

 

This was indeed the song he hated the most. So Aomine _really_ didn't want to make this so easy for him, did he? He'll just have to manage.

Then it hit him.

An unusually stupid yet bright idea.

This idea was that he'll just have to win against Aomine, right?

But what could determine the winner when this wasn't even a competition?

Of course, who gets a boner first.

He'll drive Aomine crazy.

 

Slowly, while deliberately exaggerating _every_  movement of his, Kagami began to do a little dance with his hips. Not too slow, but just barely fast enough to catch up on the song's beat. He didn't start with the hot and heavy move right away as he did when he was drunk out of his mind at karaoke, earlier this evening.

No, Taiga moved at _just the right pace_. Everything was calculated, intentional, done with precise actions to proceed with his (far-from)perfect plan.

Slightly bucking his hips from the front to the back was a really uncomfortable move when you didn't have the right pants, but it was worth it now, seeing Aomine's sweat infused brow and slightly hazy eyes. You could practically hear the buzzing of his mind as he was thinking of a way to concentrate on enjoying the dance and the strip tease, but you could also see that there was something he wanted more than to just sit and watch.

Kagami smiled to himself and, without pausing, let his hand linger on his pelvis's bone, and allowed them to wander to his lower back and began to traced the lines of his thighs's muscles and up to his sides, and to his ribcages and then to his front chest, quickly followed by his jawlines and collarbone, savouring Aomine's burning gaze looking at his long fingers briefly caress all of his curves and edges. 

When he made it to his collarbone, he suddenly remembered that Aomine left a hickey there when they were in Kise's closet.

It wasn't every day that Kagami get wicked ideas like these.

But when he does, Aomine secretly enjoyed every one of them.

Kagami sucked at one of his fingers and traced the red marks of the hickey, his eyes narrowing into slits. He shuddered.

Aomine was hopelessly drunk at this sight. Hell, he hadn't even recovered from the all the alcohol he had consumed before, but it just seemed like Kagami had the power to make him drunk. To make his mind hazy and his thoughts consisting only of Taiga. The only thought in his mind was that he wanted to pounce on the pretty tiger. But he steeled himself.

From the moment Kagami was no longer shy to display his body before Aomine, Aomine realized that this was a contest between will and sin. Kagami wanted to make him beg for it. Well, he was going to do just the opposite.

Because 'The only one who can beat me is me' is Aomine's moto.

Aomine held back.

Kagami continued to demonstrate his surprising ability to strip tease, as if he was born with this peculiar talent.

His finger brushed past his chest and, at a casual pace, hooked on the V-neck collar of his T-shirt. He made sure to slow down every one of his movement as he slipped out of it. Now his upper-body was exposed. Using his hands, he massaged his abs and his biceps, almost hugging himself, and his hips bucked. Like Aomine's did when he danced.

Aomine gritted his teeth, focused on thinking of his wrinkly old grandma naked and on a child with ice-cream on his face and on something that just wasn't Kagami-looking.

Kagami's hands were now on his thighs, but they gradually returned to his sides and slightly showed the fabric of his undergarments that were still hiding inside his pants, and with his index finger, curled the soft material and let it slap against his skin.

Aomine flinched, but he didn't move. He didn't dare to. Because he now had a 'small problem' to deal with between his thighs.

Kagami slowly peeled off his pants, easily sliding out one leg after the other, and was now standing with only his boxers and his shoes. The shoes that Aomine had given him.

As Kagami was preparing to take these off by using his leg and making a big deal to detach the laces before taking them off, which was totally unnecessary, he glanced at Aomine and nearly stumbled on said chair. Aomine's eyes had taken the electricity they had when he was in the Zone. But unlike when he was in the Zone, his attention wasn't focused on the ball, it was focused on Kagami.

Kagami turned his face and grinned, feeling proud of himself but not letting the innocent smile ruin his dance, and made a show to take off the shoes just as planned. His hands and muscles skidding against his thighs and his calf.

"Kagami."

Taiga turned around, seeing Aomine stand up. But he wasn't done yet!

"I want you in bed. _Now_."

"So does that mean I win?" Kagami asked. Then Aomine turned off the lights.

"No," Aomine smiled, his eyes almost glinting in the darkness, "I do."

Taiga suddenly shuddered, cold sweat running down his back.

"Because you're going to show me something _entirely different_ tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I wasn't too direct.  
> This is like the before-sequel chapter, which is something I just invented but, meh... I just didn't want to end this so quickly!!! I'm sorry. Please enjoy.


	8. Dare x Strip Tease-Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omake of Dare x Strip Tease  
> The fun has only just begun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this is the Omake of the latest chapter, and the sequel of Kise's party night will follow after this one.  
> Warning: the Omake is slightly smuttier than the last...

Aomine had carried Kagami despite numerous protests and complaints of 'PUT ME DOWN OR I SWEAR I'LL-' before unceremoniously dumping Kagami on the bed. He then swiftly tied Kagami's wrist together, preventing all kinds of escape by pressuring his face into the soft mattress. His muffled words begged to be untied, but Aomine wouldn't let him.

Oh, he'll make sure his little tiger does not escape.

Kagami was only wearing boxers while Aomine was still fully dressed.

With that thought in mind, he smirked evilly and took a tie from the wardrobe, binding it on Kagami's head, successfully blindfolding him. Then, he let go of Kagami's arms that were also tied together.

Kagami sat up quite difficulty and his hands trembled, "Aomine, what are you-!"

Seeing his partner's obvious discomfort and scared posture, Aomine hugged Kagami from behind and said in a soothing voice: "Don't worry, Taiga. I won't hurt you. Just, let me do this."

Kagami, even blindfolded, knew that Aomine was attempting to ease him and he stopped shaking. There was something, something in Aomine's lust-filled voice that still had the power to calm him, even though he was blind and immobile, currently unable to move from his position of the bed.

Aomine felt a surprising warmness inside his heart. So Taiga was willing to go this far to trust him. 

He slowly moved towards Kagami, making the bed creak and Taiga's head whipped around, only to find continued darkness, "Aomine?"

Aomine's hands touched briefly across Kagami's skin and made Kagami flinch from the sudden contact. Despite what he thought, Aomine's hands were as hot as Kagami's skin. 

He touched his back, then traced the line of his spine, making Taiga shiver and he suddenly moaned when Aomine almost wandered lower. He let his hands linger on Kagami's back and his interest turned to Kagami's hips, where he caressed and stroked. Then he turned Kagami around, and kissed him. Biting his lower lip and nipping at its corners, his tongue skidded across the fleshy part of it and twirled with Taiga's. His hands were still on Taiga's hips and he felt excited when Taiga's hips unconsciously bucked.

"Nghh...Aho-mine, you ba-ahh-stard..."

Said bastard groaned into the kiss and began to tease Kagami's nipples; twisting and turning, he then left the kiss and dipped his head to lick at his chest, biting into his skin while leaving marks all over his body. Each bite was accompanied by the thoughts: Mine. Mine. _Mine_. **_Mine_**.

Thank heavens Kagami was too engrossed in their late-night activity -and still blindfolded- to bother being angry.

Aomine trailed several kisses across his skin, teeth scraping a bit here and there. His tongue licked at places where he had previously bitten, just to lessen a bit the stinging of Taiga's skin, and his hands continued to wander lower and lower until they reached the place between Kagami's thighs.

His legs closed abruptly purely on instincts and he shivered, his completely obvious boner leaking through his boxers, making the fabric wet and sticky.

"Taiga. It's no use trying to hide," Aomine said, poking a his legs and pressing on his erection. "We've seen each other naked more than a few times now, haven't we?"

Then, just for fun, Aomine took the blindfold off of Kagami's face to make him look at Aomine. He wanted Kagami to want him. He wanted him to see how much he wanted Kagami.

Taiga's eyes followed Aomine's hands as they peeled off his shirt and dug into his boxers without taking off his pants. Then, Aomine's hands wrapped around his dick and he began to moan.

"Please?" He knows Taiga can't resist when he's moaning and begging. Or those sad, puppy dog eyes pleading for something not so innocent.

But he succombed anyways.

" _Daiki_..."

That was Kagami's 'yes' button.

 

* * *

  

Aomine watched himself slowly being swallowed by Kagami's hole, entering from behind and placing his hands on either side of Kagami's hips.

" _Fuck_ , Taiga..." he cursed out loud. He didn't dare to move yet, for fear of hurting Kagami, even after putting so much lube that two fingers had easily slipped inside.

But this was his Taiga that we were talking about.

And too much preparation was necessary preparation for Aomine. Although he was usually less than patient.

"You're tight..." Aomine grunted, his brow furrowed, "Loosen up a bit for me, 'kay?"

"Nghhh....Urgh," Kagami raised his hips a bit, trying to get used to Aomine's lenght, but every time they did this, Kagami always felt like a virgin once again. It hurt. A lot.

Aomine sensed this and began placing kisses into Taiga's back. On the back of his neck, on his shoulder blades, along his spine then he bit into his butt cheeks. Kagami arched into his touch and shivered and shuddered every time Aomine's slightly chapped lips came into contact with his sensitive skin, "Ahh...NghaaAHHH-"

His moans intensified when Aomine started to move. 

"No...Dai-AH...UNH-Mmphhh," As much as Aomine would love to hear Taiga moaning when he trust into him, his neighbours -meaning Kuroko, Kise, Himuro and Murasakibara- who were sleeping in Kise's house may not want to be woken up by the sounds of erratic moaning and see them. Kagami's moans were now muffled and they resonated inside Aomine's mouth. When they parted, Kagami's mouth was open, his cheeks flushed and his half-lidded were begging Aomine.

"Daiki...Faster," he wailed, "Harder."

Aomine growled. That bastard...Does he knows that if he says it like this...Aomine won't be able to control himself anymore? 

Kagami's eyes narrowed, and he smiled. He knew.

Animal instincts took over Aomine the moment he saw the light glinting in Kagami's eyes. He brought this upon himself. He can't blame Aomine for what happens after.

Aomine's hips jerked forward; the sudden movement earned a praise from Kagami, who screamed. His eyes widened and welled up with tears, the burning hot pleasure tearing through him, making him see stars. His mouth opened but, this time, no sound came out of it. The pleasure was too intense and it seemed like he had lost his voice from screaming until his throat was raw.

Suddenly, Kagami experienced something that made his back arch and his voice scream in ecstasy. 

"Found it," Aomine said. 

His trusts became violent, each hitting something inside Kagami that made him helplessly addicted. He wanted more.

"More," he said, "More, more, _more_."

His chants made Aomine crazy. And Aomine was more than happy to fulfill his lover's wishes.

But Aomine suddenly stopped, his faced contorted into something Satsuki called 'Dai-chan's serious expression'. Then, without asking, he turned Kagami so that his lay on his back, his front exposed to Aomine's curious eyes.

"Hey, why did you-Ahhh...stop..Ngh," Kagami swallowed back his words and his breath hitched when Aomine slammed into that place, reaching deeper than before in this new position.

With each trust hitting directly into his prostate, his moans and beggings became louder and shakier. His ankles dug into Aomine's back and he buried his face in Aomine's chest, hoping to conceal his embarrassement. But before long, Aomine had taken his face into his hands and pushed him back onto the bed. Kagami's arms protectively hid his eyes from Aomine and he was wailing and whimpering with each trust.

"No, I want to see your face." Aomine said and forced open Kagami's arms.

Upon seeing his face, he almost came. Kagami's tears were beautiful. His face was beautiful.

His whole body was glowing.

"Daiki...I c-can't...Nghhhaahhh..." 

And this was the last blow. With this, Aomine grunted and, he too, came inside Kagami after a few weak trust.

 

* * *

  

"That...was intense."

"Well, who was the bastard who carried me onto the bed and started to kiss me until my lips feel swollen? Now they're just numb, as are other pats of my body," Kagami said while pouting slightly. He was still mad at Aomine and now slept with his back turned to him. Despite the fact that he had enjoyed it, and Aomine was sure that he did, Kagami was still difficult at times.

"So... you want me to spoon you, is that it?" Aomine said, his tone feigning exasperation, but he was smirking because as soon as he had spoken, Kagami's back had stiffened. He knows that Kagami was too stubborn to admit that he wanted to be spoiled rotten. But it didn't matter if he really wanted it or not, Aomine was planning to do it anyways.

He scooted closer and placed one of his arms around Kagami's shoulder, "Come on, Taiga. Forgive me?"

Aomine somehow saw Kagami's mood as clear as day. _Just like an animal. A tiger._ His imaginary ears twitched and his head turned, burying itself in Aomine's chest.

Kagami's voice was muffled and his words were mumbled. Aomine could see his ears reddening.

"Okay."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you didn't get a nosebleed...  
> But I'm not experienced enough in writing smut for you guys to get a nosebleed but whatev...  
> By the way, I feel like I'm never gonna end this series so should I continue? Cuz i want to but if u guys feel like nahh, its getting boring than it should probably be time to end it and start another one (and if I DO start another one gimme ideas pls?)


	9. Dare x Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's name.  
> This happens in the morning, after they all went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the sequel is now really THE sequel.  
> Finally.  
> And to think that I was planning to write this like after chapter 4...  
> Short chappie hehe

Kuroko grunted.

All that he could see what was white. Stupidly bright light flashing before his eyes, making his vision poor. He blindly stood up from Kise's bed that he had shared with him the night before and noticed the pain in his hips before he stumbled on sheets that were laying on the ground and ended up sprawled against the welcoming floorboard.

He also felt the familiar headache he always had after drinking after hitting his poor head on the floor. If he knew that Kagami would be that stupid to put alcohol in his drink...Great, so this was all Kagami's fault. He'll deal with him later, but first, he needed to make sure his friend was okay, then he'd punch him in the guts. Kuroko stood up, his hands aiding him, pushing against the floor, and he turned his head to look at Kise, who was still sleeping with a childish face. The look on his face was pure contentment and he was hugging a big teddy, probably thinking it was Kuroko in his sleep. But even when he was sleeping and unconscious, his already handsome features were still softer than most teenage boys and his sleepy smile made him genuinely shine, lighting up his whole face. Kuroko wondered what was brighter, the sun or him. Though he knew that it wasn't really Kise's fault that he was drunk, he was still kind of mad at him for taking advantage of him because Kuroko just knew that he did something embarrassing even if he didn't really remember what happened.

He didn't feel bad at all to wake up Kise with a not-really-hard slap on the head.

"Ow, Kurokocchi, what are you-"

"Shhh..." Kuroko tensed when something caught his ears and suddenly stopped moving, his body stiff and his eyes glancing around, "I think I heard a crash somewhere..."

The bed strings creaked when Kise's legs moved and he got up from his sleeping position on the edge. They gingerly made their way to the door and down the stairs, closely followed by Himuro, who just woke up, and walked to the living room of Kise's house. There, the sofa was moved from its original place, the coffee table was turned over, the pillows were everywhere, the magazines were spread all over the floor and, truth be told, the room simply looked like it had been bombarded by various types of nuclear missiles.

"Where are Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked, "Does someone remember what happened last night?"

"Oh, yeah," Himuro spoke up, rubbing his sleepy eyes, "Aomine had dared Taiga to do something..."

Kuroko suddenly noticed that there were pieces of clothing laying around on the ground, somewhat looking like they lead to the big guest's bedroom. The clothes, as Kuroko immediately recognized, were Kagami's. His shirt, his pants, and even the shoes that Aomine had given him were there, each thrown carelessly on the floor, but Kagami wasn't. Nor was Aomine.

"And what was the given dare?" Kuroko was almost hesitant to ask, but he really didn't remember.

"...I think Aomine dared Taiga to strip-tease." Himuro words were spoken carefully, but they were each louder than the first, as if he was more and more convinced that that was the case. It certainly didn't look good. Kise was still confused and unaware of their dire situation as he watched Kuroko and Himuro eyeing each other, the nodding simultaneously and they walked towards the bedroom.

The bedroom's door was ajar, and it seemed as if there were people talking inside, so Himuro glued his eye to the slit between the wall and the door.

Then he jumped when he saw what was happening inside.

A _very_ naked Kagami was sitting on top of an also _very_ naked Aomine, his body covered in fresh hickeys from head to toe, riding him. His moans suddenly rose higher, and now even Kuroko, who didn't see anything, could hear from the outside. Himuro watched, wide-eyed, as the Taiga he never knew screamed in pleasure when Aomine's thrust pounded inside, hitting the right spot every time. He couldn't see Taiga's expression, but Aomine was grinning. Himuro could see the part where their bodies connected, and the heat on his face seemed to be filling him up, his cheeks started to burn and his ears went as hot as coal. But he couldn't stop watching. Out of every porn he's ever seen, the one starring his not blood-related brother was the best, because he never knew Taiga to be so shameless. Suddenly, Aomine's eyes narrowed as they stared a hole through Himuro. He knew that he was there! The warning in his eyes clearly stated: **I'm busy here.** They glared daggers at Himuro as he continued to pleasure Kagami, who couldn't see Himuro at all.

When Kuroko poked Himuro on the back, he shook his head, "Best not to disturb."

Kuroko couldn't possibly have seen the blush that didn't leave his face.

 

* * *

 

"Aomine," Kagami said, his eyes serious, "What is actually going on?"

Aomine glanced up at him. He was currently reading a magazine about Mai-chan, and they were supposed to be playing, but Kagami was behind on some project, so Aomine decided to stay at his apartment to annoy him.

"What?"

"Explain to me why Kise can't look me in the face. And why Himuro always blushes and looks the other way. And why even Kuroko always sniggers at me when he sees me." Kagami said, "Normally, Kuroko  _doesn't even smile_!"

"How should I know?" he said, resuming his stare on the double D's inside the picture. Yes, this was a good question. How could Kagami expect Aomine to know everything about why everyone was acting weird around Kagami? But something about the way a small smirk couldn't leave his face and the way his eyes glinted with amusement made Kagami think otherwise. He let it go for now. But after a while, Kagami couldn't take it anymore and resolved to ask Himuro about it.

Between stammers, he finally got his answer.

Oh, he was going to kill that Ahomine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But maybe I'll add more....  
> I'll see. (hehehe...)
> 
> It'll probably be some weeks before I add tho, cuz I have 2 other stories to keep.  
> IF I WROTE NINE CHAPTERS DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T ADD.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still inexperienced. O.O


End file.
